Lazos de hermanos
by lobunaluna
Summary: (Continuacion de E.D.) Kanon desaparecio cumpliendo una mision para el dios Poseidon, Saga esta sumido por una profunda pena y al sur del mediterraneo esta comenzando una guerra que atenta contra la seguridad de Athena, Poseidon y el mundo como se lo conoce. ¿Que hacer cuando la unica persona que sabe como actuar esta desaparecida? ¿Que hacer cuando esa persona es tu hermano menor?
1. Llanto de guerra

_**Nota preliminar:**_

_**Esta historia es la secuela de Evaluación Divina (E.D). Quienes han leído la historia, y han terminado de leerla, seguramente saben cómo quedo el mapa argumentativo. Para quienes no, les hare un breve resumen. Para que no tengan necesidad de leer E.D. (dado que la historia consta de 21 capítulos) para saber cómo va la trama de relaciones y actitudes de los personajes. **_

_**Durante E.D. Saga y Kanon arreglan su relación fraternal que pendía de un hilo, la diosa Hera en venganza por ciertas humillaciones, decide vengarse de algunos dioses intoxicándoles. Solo que no cuenta con que los caballeros de Athena (y espectros que se hallaban en el santuario) vallan y obtengan el único antídoto que existe. Una vez resuelto el último problema (el envenenamiento de varias deidades) Se celebra un juicio en el que se condena a Hera al tártaro. Luego de que Hades se retirara con la diosa del matrimonio se hace una fiesta, en celebración porque ya no está Hera. Durante dicha fiesta, Poseidón y Athena tienen una pequeña charla que involucra a Kanon (aunque este no se entera de la charla hasta el día siguiente cuando es notificado del producto final de dicha charla.) Kanon, quien no tiene ni el menor interés, tiene que pasar seis meses con Poseidón (dado que la escama de Dragón marino lo reconoce como su portador) y seis meses con Athena. Ante esta información, Saga se muestra al igual que su hermano por completo en desacuerdo. Mientras esto se lleva a cabo y Shion en vano intenta calmar al gemelo mayor. Poseidón llega para buscar a Kanon. Quien le advierte a Poseidón que no ira, voluntariamente, a menos que le garantice ver a Saga. Cuando Poseidón parece no estar de acuerdo, Kanon asegura que se quitara la vida a menos que le deje ver a Saga. Dado que necesita a Kanon, Poseidón acepta permitirle a Kanon ver a Saga durante los seis meses que tiene que estar a su servicio. **_

_**Al final del capítulo, Kanon le reconoce a Saga saber la razón por la que Poseidón le quiere de regreso. Pero se niega a decirle a Saga que es eso por el cual Poseidón le necesita. Kanon abandona el santuario y se dirige al reino submarino, dejando a su hermano en la más profunda pena. Dado que habían arreglado su relación de hermanos y ahora tenían que volver a separarse.**_

_**Y todo lo que falta xD es porque necesariamente no lo usare en la historia. También al final de la historia, Hera se sale de su castigo y se encuentra con un misterioso hombre que le hace una propuesta de venganza.**_

_**La historia estará centrada en Saga, Kanon y la orden dorada en menor medida.**_

_**Algo que eh de destacar, a diferencia de E.D., esta historia no será solamente "Humor", sino que tendrá una buena dosis de drama y aventura... Buena ya basta de desvaríos y me voy al asunto.**_

_Llanto de guerra._

-IO VETE…-El más joven, miro al líder de los generales de Poseidón, estaba por volver por él.-TE EH DADO UNA ORDEN LARGO… TIENES QUE AVISAR-El muchacho continuo con su escape, con lagrimas en los ojos, dejando solo al general de Dragón Marino. Kanon miro a su agresor, al responsable que su pierna ahora estuviera atravesada por una lanza. No podía creer que su Escama hubiera sido perforada tan fácilmente… Su agresor se acerco sonriente, Kanon no cambio su mirada desafiante mientras se reincorporaba... Pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo de pie, la herida le obligo a caer al suelo de nuevo.

-Insolente y desafiante, como siempre…-dijo el hombre…- Los griegos lamentaran por el resto de la eternidad… las ofensas cometidas… -Destrabo su lanza de la pierna del general mal herido y la levanto... Kanon en ningún momento dejo de mirar el rostro de su agresor.

_Casa de Géminis. Tres días después._

Saga, estaba sentado en las escaleras de Géminis. Hacía varios días, que tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho. Hacía varios días que Kanon, no se comunicaba por él ni siquiera por cosmos… y las estrellas no pronosticaban nada bueno… Castor brillaba por poca intensidad.

-Kanon…-miro la constelación de Géminis, pero principalmente la estrella que representaba la vida de su Gemelo.- ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Preocupado?

-Bastante Aioros…-el gemelo dejo libre un suspiro- Me preocupa Kanon…

-Las estrellas han estado extrañas, la diosa Athena está inquieta y Shion muy nervioso.

-Sí, lo sé…-Saga se paro y comenzó a ingresar a la tercera casa cuando sintió algo. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Sorrento de Saren.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-Sorrento solo bajo la mirada, pero no respondió.-Sorrento, te acabo de hacer una pregunta.-Saga se acerco al joven desesperado…-Sorrento.

-Tengo que hablar con Athena.-informo el joven, fue lo único que dijo, mientras pasaba cabisbajo junto a Saga.-Lo siento…-murmuro, Saga abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al escuchar esas dos palabras. Tomo al chico de los hombros y lo estrello contra un pilar, para luego cerrarle las salidas.

-¿Qué sientes?...-Pregunto a punto de montar en cólera, pero esta desapareció al ver las lagrimas del chico. Sintio que el piso desaparecia bajo sus pies.

-Poseidón mando a Kanon e Io a investigar… Solo volvió Io…-informo el chico, en un susurro, con ojos llorosos.-Lo lamento… necesito ir ah hablar con Athena.

-Pasa…-el muchacho se apresuro a abandonar el lugar, habia hablado de más. Pero el gemelo tenia que saberlo. Cuando Saga dejo de escuchar los pasos del joven. Cayó de rodillas, mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos…

-Saga…-Aioros se arrodillo a su lado.

- Poseidón mando a Kanon e Io a investigar… -susurro el joven caballero.-Solo volvió Io…-el peli azul miro a su amigo…- Kanon…-comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, Aioros abrazo a su amigo-mi hermano no puede estar muerto… no… él no… puede haber muerto...

_Salón del trono, Santuario de Athena._

-Sorrento…-la deidad miro atentamente al joven- Mi Tío, el dios Poseidón, está seguro de lo que te ah mandado a decirme.

-Si diosa Athena…-joven mantuvo su semblante sereno. Había tenido el trayecto, desde géminis, para controlar sus lágrimas.- Athena hay una segunda noticia, ya ah sido dada a la persona que debía ser informada. Pero…

-¿Pero?-Shion miro al joven.

-También debe ser informada… de lo acontecido hace setenta y dos horas...

-¿Informada de que?-Athena le dedico una mirada cargada de nerviosismo- Habla Sorrento. De que me debes informar.

-Kanon de Dragón Marino… esta desaparecido. -Athena aferro con fuerza a Niké, mientras el patriarca abría los ojos de forma desmesurada- Fue enviado con Io de Scylla a investigar… Se quedo atrás, para permitirle escapar a Io.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Shion, que se sentía palidecer.

-Según Io, Kanon fue herido en una pierna.-Sorrento se mordio el labio y trago un poco de saliva antes de continuar- En ese estado, decidió quedarse y permitirle a Io escapar…

-Kanon…-susurro la diosa mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Ya eh avisado a Saga…-informo el general, no le habia avisado de la mejor forma. Eso lo tenia muy claro- El cosmos de Kanon dejo de sentirse abruptamente, por lo cual solo hemos llegado a una única conclusión…

-Kanon… ah muerto-dijo la diosa con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Esa es la conclusión que han llegado?

-Kaza e Io volvieron al lugar donde Kanon fue visto por última vez, en el terreno se encontró lo que parecía ser el rastro de una batalla… Pero no había rastro de Kanon.-pero si rastros de sangre... La tierra se había teñido de rojo, en una zona habia el rastro de un gran charco de sangre, pensó al recordar lo relatado por los chicos.

-Mi tío... espera mi ayuda. -entendió la diosa, la razón de la visita del general.

-Correcto. Mi señor, el emperador Poseidón, espera que usted diosa Athena. Ayude en la guerra, que ya se ah cobrado una víctima.

-Infórmale a mi Tío, que cuente con mi ayuda.-la diosa se levanto del trono- Necesito que mi tío, me otorgue la información que tenga sobre los rivales.

-Mi señora para eso eh sido enviado…-informo Sorrento-Para transmitirle, los conocimientos sobre nuestros rivales.

-Entonces habla, Sorrento De Saren.-Ordeno el patriarca con un tono helado en su voz. No habia tiempo para llorar, no habia tiempo para llorar a un gran joven y guerrero formidable.

_Casa de Géminis._

Saga estaba sentado, con la espalda recargada en un pilar, mientras el resto de sus camaradas (los que se habían acercado al sentir la angustia del cosmos del Géminis) Hacían un esfuerzo para no derrumbarse internamente. Aioros miro a su hermano menor, quien se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos. Él estaría igual que el gemelo, si fuera Aioria el (aparantemente) difunto.

-Kanon no pudo haber muerto…-susurro Saga quien intentaba, con toda la fuerza de su corazón, sentir aunque sea una pequeña porción del cosmos de su hermano.

-Saga, nadie ah confirmado la muerte de Kanon-informo Ángelo, quien a pesar de no exteriorizarlo sufria por la perdida del segundo gemelo. De quien se habia hecho muy amigo-Ah de estar vivo… tu sabes que Kanon oculta muy bien su cosmos… Nadie en el santuario es capaz de superarlo en eso…

-Shaka también oculta muy bien su cosmos-Comento Aioros, solo para destensar un poco el ambiente-

-Pero Shaka es Shaka…-re replico el cáncer.

-Chicos…-Aioria miro a los otros e indico con la mirada a Saga. De los ojos del gemelo caían lágrimas.

-Ojala que Kanon, este ocultando su cosmos… y no que sea lo que ellos creen.

_Santuario de Poseidon._

-Ustedes... creen que...

-No digas estupidesde Io.-Baian le dedico una mirada cargada de furia.

-No esta diciendo estupideces.-Krisnha miro a sus pares, estaban reunidos en el salon del trono, aprovechando que Poseidon no estaba.- Kanon, no se desapareceria tanto tiempo..._ No si el señor le tiene amenazado.-_los otros soltaron un suspiro.

-Pero que pudo haberle pasado...-Io miro preocupado a los demás-Sin cuerpo no hay muerto...

-Ahi estas en un error-Kaza miro atentamente al más joven- Algunas tecnicas pulverizan los cuerpos...

-Me refiero a la escama... Si Kanon hubiera muerto tendria que haber regresado... y no lo hizo.

-Io, aunque querramos aferrarnos a esa diminuta posibilidad.-Krisnha solto un suspiro-Tu mismo dijiste que la tierra estaba teñida de sangre...

-Pero eso no significa que este muerto...-comento el más chico de los cuatro presentes.

-No significa que hay una gran posibilidad que este muerto-le informo Kaza, sin mucho miramiento.

_Continuara._

_Primer cap de esta historia, espero no haber desilucionado a muchos y disculpenme por el resumen tan flojo de Evaluacion divina xD._


	2. Desesperanza y esperanza

_Desesperanza y esperanza._

El hombre, vestido con una túnica clásica del antiguo Egipto, miro a sus lacayos. Dioses que se habían corrompido y seguido su causa… y otros que no tenían otra opción más que ayudarle. En total eran diez deidades, las que había logrado poner de su lado. Levanto su vista y se encontró con una jaula dorada en la que había encerrado un majestuoso halcón, con alas de un color similar al sol.

-¿Estas cómodo Horus?-pregunto sutilmente, el animal como respuesta se volvió al centro de la jaula- ¿Y tu mí querida Isis?-miro hacia un costado, la diosa estaba encerrada en una segunda jaula mucho más grande que la que había sido encerrado su hijo. Detrás del trono, había un sarcófago negro, donde se hallaba sellado uno de los dioses más importantes de la civilización egipcia. El señor del inframundo, Osiris.-no me mires de esa forma hermana… Ya es hora que Egipto extienda sus dominios es hora que el panteón Heleno sepa lo que es ser dominado… y por la información otorgada por la querida Hera, ahora encerrada en Duat*. Ya sé por quienes empezar.-el hombre sonrió y miro a uno de los dioses que le servían- Anubis-el mencionado levanto la mirada- ¿el prisionero ah dicho algo?

-No, señor- informo el dios reencarnado- aun sigue callado…

-Pues, eres uno de los dioses de la muerte-Seth miro atentamente al dios más joven- hazlo hablar o comenzare a sospechar que confabulas en mi contra…

-Eso jamás señor-informo el dios, con voz sepulcral.- jamás me atrevería a ir en su contra…

-Créele esposo mío-informo la diosa Neftis.- Anubís sabe a quién le debe su lealtad…

-Eso espero…-comento el dios que miraba a su hijastro.- Sekhmet

-¿Si?-la diosa revestida con una armadura dorada, con una tiara que simulaba la cabeza de un león miro al dios que usurpaba le lugar de Horus, como dios que gobernaba los cielos, y el de Osiris, como dios que gobernaba la tierra de los muertos.

-Ve a jugar con los Olímpicos y sus soldaditos… asegúrate que sufran tanto que lamenten haber nacido... Si quieres un ejemplo has como yo. Eh hecho sufrir al general marino… eso pobre idiota que no fue capaz de hacerme frente…-le dedico una sonrisa cargada de burla a la diosa quien asintió. Ella se divertiría teniendo de rojo, la tierra de Grecia.

-Como ordene señor-la deidad se retiro.

-Retírense…-ordeno el dios del desierto- ya saben que deben hacer…-se levanto del trono que normalmente ocupaba Horus, le sonrió al mencionado encerrado en la jaula mágica, y se retiro del lugar.

_Criptas._

Anubis entro a la cripta y se acerco a la figura que se hallaba a la mitad de esta. Sentado, recargado contra uno de los pilares (donde habían sido fijados dos, de las cuatro, cadenas con grilletes que le evitaban el escape) se hallaba un joven de unos 29 años su rostro, cabellera y vestimenta estaban empapados de sangre, su propia sangre. Por más que lo había intentado el joven se había negado a debelar la información que poseía… Información de los dos santuarios que Seth planeaba destruir y por la cual se veía obligado a torturarlo para obtenerla.

Miro la pierna extendida del hombre, le había sanado un poco dicha herida, para que no le causara más dolor del necesario y mucho menos le matara… Tomo entre sus manos el rostro pálido del joven, realmente no quería hacerlo ese chico solo hacia lo que consideraba correcto… Pero tenía que hacerlo, quisiera o no, tenía que obtener esa valiosa información que el mortal se negaba a darle.

Kanon abrió apenas sus ojos, sentía las cálidas manos del dios en su rostro, la debilidad de su cuerpo era extrema… El combate con Seth, quien había sido ayudado por la lanza de la diosa de la guerra Sekhmet, y las torturas sufridas le tenían con sus fuerzas al mínimo… Sus labios estaban agrietados y su garganta reseca… Ya ni saliva, para humedecer sus labios, tenía. A cada momento era más difícil soportar ese martirio, nunca creyó que fuera a debilitarse tanto en tan poco tiempo. Claro, se consolaba que esa debilidad era causada por el combate contra el traicionero, y tramposo, de Seth y no porque el fuera una persona débil.

-Agua… por favor…solo un poco…-suplico… realmente, necesitaba un poco de agua. Levanto como pudo el rostro y miro a Anubis, quien le dedico una mirada completamente apenada… Parecía tener un duelo interno, como todas las veces que se presentaba ante él, parecía dudar que hacer... pero siempre terminaba haciendo lo mismo...

El dios Anubis no era como todo el mundo creía, era un buen dios, no tenía nada de dios canalla ni nada por el estilo (a pesar de las torturas que le infligía). Curiosamente, el dios siempre se detenía cuando él llegaba al límite de su resistencia. Como si inconscientemente, o tal vez no tanto, no quisiera que Kanon revelara toda la información que poseía...

Kanon no entendía por qué un dios así servía a Seth, ese si era un maldito. Anubis acaricio la reseca mejilla de Kanon y paso un pulgar por los agrietados labios. En su mirada había un silencioso_ lo siento_, se levanto y se acerco a un ánfora de agua que reposaba sobre una mesa alejada de donde se hallaba Kanon. Cuando Anubis quiso tomar el ánfora esta estallo en miles de pedazos. Provocando que el agua, que Kanon tanto anhelara, se filtrara en las rendijas de la piedra caliza.

-¿Qué hacías Anubis?-pregunto una burlesca voz.- ¿Acaso le ibas a dar de beber a nuestro visitante?-pregunto la dueña de la voz.- Supongo que no querrás que el señor Seth, lastime a tu pequeña Qebehut o a tu esposa Anput…-Kanon vio como el dios apretaba los puños, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Una lealtad forzada no era verdadera lealtad, Kanon eso lo sabia muy bien… Anubis no servía a Seth por que quisiera, sino porque le estaban obligando a servirle. ¿Tenían a su familia? Kanon le dedico una mirada llena de pena a Anubis. Por eso él, un dios que era justo a la hora de enjuiciar a los muertos, quien había ayudado a reconstruir el cuerpo de Osiris señor del Infierno y que jamás había cometido actos tan aberrantes como Seth… Por su familia, el dios agachaba la cabeza y tiraba su honor por el suelo, para arrodillarse ante Seth… Kanon sintió pena por la deidad, si se ponía en su lugar el también haría lo mismo… Preferiría tirar su orgullo al suelo, para que fuera pisoteado por un malnacido como Seth, a cambio de que nada le pasara a Saga...

-No te preocupes, madre, yo solo planeaba atormentar al joven con el agua que tanto anhela probar.-informo el dios, aunque bien sabían Kanon y él que eso era mentira...- no pensaba dársela… Pero creo que ver la fresca agua filtrarse, en la caliza es suficiente tortura…-la diosa sonrió ante la respuesta del joven moreno.

Kanon cerró los ojos los dioses del lado de Seth eran: Anubis (obviamente forzado), Neit (quien sospechaba estaba en las mismas condiciones),Neftis, Sekhmet, Nefertum (quien solo había entrado por que su madre se lo había pedido dado que su deber era cuidar las fronteras de Egipto), también está Ptah (padre del anterior) Imhotep (dios menor de la medicina y la arquitectura), Montu (deidad de la guerra), Sokar y por ultimo Maahes (dios primordial de la guerra).

* * *

Soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras Neftis se retiraba con Anubis… Si esas cadenas no anularan su cosmos… Podría ir a dar el reporte de cuantas deidades había, realmente, del lado del enemigo y quienes realmente eran los peligrosos. Con Io solo habían descubierto a Ptah, Sekhmet, Imhotep, Neftis y Seth… Por lo cual el reporte que Io debió de haber dado estaba, obviamente, incompleto.

Además, nadie sabía cómo sellar a las deidades egipcias, lo que él había descubierto fue por trece años de exhaustiva búsqueda de saber… Leyendo viejos papiros y otras cosas había descubierto valiosa información sobre los egipcios, información que a sus camaradas le seria muy útil. Por miedo, a lo que esa información en manos equivocadas podría generar, escondió los papiros y luego bloqueo el recuerdo de su ubicación... Pero no así, la información que había en estos, esta seguía a salvo en su memoria. Él recordaba cada letra, cada punto, cada coma y espacio que había en esos registros.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, dejando su cabeza en su anterior posición. Las antorchas que resplandecían con su lóbrega luz naranja parecían jamás querer apagarse. La habitación siempre estaba cálida, por el calor que estas emanaban, pero algo le decía que ese calor no era solamente producido por las antorchas y que los grilletes que le sujetaban no solo anulaban su cosmos.

Había sobrevivido al encierro en Cabo sunción, sabía lo que eran los barrotes que anulaban el cosmos, esos grilletes eran distintos a los barrotes de su antigua celda... Estos grilletes parecían robarle la vida lentamente, a cada momento se sentía más débil. Cada pequeño segundo que pasaba, era un poco de vida que le estaba siendo robada…

_Aposentos de Anubis._

Neftis abofeteo al dios, quien no soltó una sola queja al recibir el golpe y tampoco se inmuto siquiera. La diosa miraba colérica al dios más joven.

-Estabas por darle de beber agua…-le recrimino la deidad.- y no atrevas a mentirme porque soy tu madre y sé que me dijiste una mentira en la cripta. Agradece que sea piadosa, por eso no diré nada al señor Seth-el otro dios cerró los ojos, pero no replico- otra estupidez como esa… y vete despidiendo de tu esposa…-le dijo para luego retirarse. Anubis apretó con fuerza los puños, mientras en sus manos se formaban unas peligrosas garras. Cerro con tanta fuerza sus puños, que hubiera terminado lastimándose las palmas de no haber portado su armadura.

-Esta ciega madre…-gruño el dios- el hecho que me hayas dado a luz no te vuelve mi madre y Seth no es mi padre… Mi padre es Osiris… perdóname padre por traicionarte-una lagrima cayó de los ojos del dios de la necrópolis- pero no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a mi familia… No toleraría verlas sufrir…

_Cripta._

Sentir algo frio y húmedo rosando sus labios fue lo que saco de los brazos de la inconsciencia a Kanon.

-Bebe rápido…-le susurro una joven de cabellera negra y ojos dorados. Contra los labios de Kanon estaba apoyada una copa de plata y oro. -Apresúrate…-Kanon tomo la copa y la bebió de un solo trago-No me viste. -la joven se apresuro a abandonar la cripta. El chico se relamió los labios, aunque solo hubiera sido un poco, esa agua le había sido de mucha ayuda… Necesitaba beber aunque sea solo un poco.

-Gracias, diosa Neit.-susurro Kanon, volvió a colocar su cabeza contra uno de los dos pilares en que se hallaba encadenado… Luego de vencerlo, Seth le despojo de su escama y lo encerró en un sarcófago especial. Kanon tuvo que recurrir a todo su auto control para no caer en el pánico, luego lo saco de ahí, le amarro las manos en la espalda y le amordazo. Quería exhibir su "gran" victoria, ante el único mortal que podía formar parte de dos ejércitos. Aunque Seth no se conformó solo con eso, con solo presumir que le había vencido no era suficiente, sino que también lo torturo frente a los otros dioses.

Padeció un dolor agonizante ante la mirada de pena y tristeza de Anubis y Neit, la de vergüenza de Imhotep y Ptha, la confundida de Nefertum (que parecía sumamente incomodo por la escena) y las burlonas de las otras deidades. Ninguno se movió de donde estaban. Solo le vieron padecer el dolor agónico, que Seth cruelmente hacia recorrer su cuerpo por medio de su magno cosmos, frente al que había sido el trono del dios del sol y la civilización. Solo se detuvo por que Neit le había ordenado, para no decir suplicado, que se detuviera. Seth tardo un par de minutos, agónicos minutos para él que venía herido del combate y ahora era torturado, en dejar libre a Kanon de su tormento.

Recordó las palabras que Seth le dedico a Neit: _"¿Sientes pena por un heleno Neit? ¿Por un descendiente de aquellos que vinieron del norte para doblegar a nuestro pueblo?"_ Ante esas preguntas, la diosa no respondió. Por lo cual Seth sonrió con crueldad y se voltio a mirar al joven que escupía sangre. _"No ensucies este suelo con tu sangre heleno"_ recordó que bramo el dios antes de patearle el rostro. Lo que provocó un estallido de risas de las deidades de la guerra, menos de Neit que desvió la mirada. También recordaba a Sekhmet diciendo entre risas: _Mira lo que lograste Seth, ahora hay más sangre del norte frente al trono… Sera mejor que lo hagamos limpiar con esa mata de cabello que posee. De seguro es buena para limpiar la porquería de su sangre."_

Kanon movió la cabeza espantando esos recientes recuerdos, nunca había sido tratado de una forma similar. Ahora en su pelo había partes pegajosas por culpa de Sekhmet y su absurda idea de limpiar, la sangre del suelo con su cabellera. Pero eso no importaba, en lo más profundo de su corazón solo había una idea… Lo unica cosa que le importaba...

-Saga, no vengas-susurro- no tolerare ver que pasas por el mismo martirio… Por favor hermano, no vengas...

_Casa de Géminis._

-La orden de Athena…

-Me importa poco lo que ordeno Athena.-comento Saga mientras salía de la sala y se dirigía al corredor de Géminis.- es mi hermano Aioros y mientras haya una minúscula posibilidad de que este vivo, iré a buscarlo…-el gemelo miro fijamente a su amigo.-tu harías lo mismo si se tratara de Aioria.

-Él tiene razón-informo Shura, que había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo.-Harías lo mismo. También lo haría Aioria, Kanon, Shun o Ikki…-Aioros le miro atentamente, sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas- Cualquiera que tenga un hermano y sepa que este corre riesgo iría a buscarlo… Saga, no pienso detenerte, pero permíteme acompañarte.-el español miro al griego que dejo libre un suspiro.

-Nosotros vamos con ustedes…-dijeron dos voces al unísono. El caballero de Leo y el de Escorpio se acercaron a los demás.

-Kanon es nuestro amigo-informo Aioria, ante la inquisitiva mirada de Saga y la de dudas de Aioros.

-No pueden salir del santuario-Milo sonrió ante las palabras de Shura- sé que nosotros…-miro el pergamino que el heleno rubio le tendía.- ¿Tienen permiso del patriarca?-dijo cuando leyó el contenido del pergamino.

-Misión de reconocimiento, en terreno categorizado como _Hostil_. Les vemos en las afueras del santuario-informo Milo, con una expresión seria en el rostro- si nos preguntan-cerro los ojos- diremos que no sabíamos nada y que ustedes nos dijeron que venían de apoyo-Sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino con el león dorado.

-Bueno…-Aioros soltó un suspiro- cinco son mejor que tres…

-La poca información que tenemos…-Saga miro a los otros dos- dice que nos encontraremos con Seth… y cuatro dioses más.

-Pues hay de Seth, si se cruza con mi Excalibur.-Informo Shura, mientras le mostraba su brazo derecho, como si fuera una espada, a sus camaradas.

-No debemos confiarnos…-informo Saga mientras se dirigía a uno de los costados de la casa de Géminis. Los otros le siguieron un tanto curiosos, dado que para salir tenían que pasar por las dos primeras casas.- Seth es un dios y uno muy traicionero. Desprecia la vida y es el señor del desierto.- Dio un salto y desapareció de la vista de los otros dos. Cuando el griego rubio y el español se acercaron, encontraron unas escaleras antiguas y en desuso.

-¿Por aquí entraba Kanon en sus tiempos de aprendiz?-pregunto Aioros cuando le dio alcance al gemelo, que parecía conocer el camino como la palma de su mano.

-Sí. La "sombra" de Géminis, es la persona que mejor conoce el santuario.- comento Saga ausente- mi hermano se conoce cada rincón, escondite y accesos del santuario… De esa forma pudo entrar, a la casa patriarcal, en la guerra contra Hades.-los otros dos asintieron…

_Afueras del santuario._

-Por fin…-Milo miro a sus camaradas, mientras su cabellera y capa se mecían suavemente al viento.- vamos de una vez… nosotros tenemos una misión de reconocimiento-Miro fijamente a los recién llegados, mientras Aioria se levantaba de la roca en la que estaba sentado- y ustedes una de rescate.

- No quiero matar esperanzas…- Shura miro atentamente a los cuatro griegos.- Pero… ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Aunque no lo creas, se de las estrellas y como estas influencian en las vidas de los guerreros.-comento el peli azul más joven- y las tres que forman a Castor**, aún tienen ganas de brillar.

-Estas diciendo…-Saga miro esperanzado al más joven.

-Que Kanon está vivo, en algún lado de Egipto…-el chico cerro los ojos mientras seguía su firme andar- Su vida sigue latiendo, pero las estrellas se están "apagando"-Se detuvo y miro fijamente a Saga- Tu hermano está vivo, aun, pero si no nos apuramos… Puede que eso cambie- el gemelo asintió.

-Gracias por el dato, Milo.-respondió fríamente el gemelo, mientras sus pensamientos evaluaban y comenzaban a sopesar los diferentes cuadros en los que su hermano podría hallarse.

_Continuara._

_*Inframundo egipcio._

_**Castor, es una estrella múltiple en otras palabras. Está compuesta por más de un astro._


	3. Verdaderas lealtades

_Verdaderas lealtades._

Saga, Milo, Aioria, Shura y Aioros… Miraron el lugar, el inmenso paisaje de Egipto… Incontables kilómetros de Arena.

-Pudiste hacernos aparecer en el Cairo…-Comento Milo- no tan lejos…

-Estamos en el Valle de los reyes.-informo Saga- a donde les enviaron.

-Gracias por el aventón…

-Les pediré que se retiren… -informo una voz calma el dios Nefertum, se hizo presente en un destello dorado.- ya con ver lo que le hicieron a uno-miro con pena a los jóvenes- eh tenido suficiente.

-¿Quién eres?

-Nefertum-informo el joven de cabellera negra, ojos celestes como el cielo y piel cobriza.- soy el dios de las fronteras… Por lo tanto se cuándo es que alguien entra, a territorios de Egipto...

-Mencionaste que tienen a uno-Saga le miro atentamente.

-¿Eh?-Nefertum miro sorprendido a Saga.- ¿Pero como escapaste de la cripta?-el dios estaba que no lo creía- Las cadenas de Seth… tendrían que haber drenado casi todas tus fuerzas…-miro hacia todos lados- ¿qué esperas para irte…? Si Seth descubre que escapaste, la primera tortura te parecerá una caricia…

-Kanon está vivo-Saga no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba…- ¿Dónde está esa cripta?

-Tú no eres Dragón del Mar.-Nefertum le miro atentamente.- te pareces a él.

-Es su gemelo, dios idiota…-informo una voz femenina- y yo que pensaba que tenía que ir hasta Grecia para derramar sangre de griegos.

-Madre…-La diosa Sekhmet, miro arrogante a su hijo y luego a los cinco miembros de la orden dorada.

-Cuatro de ustedes son griegos… uno no…-La diosa sonrió con burla.- Hijo, te perdonare las estupideces que dijiste.-Miro fijamente al dios de mirada celeste.-si matas al español. Yo matare a los griegos…-apretó con fuerza su lanza.- Es una pena, que la primera sangre griega que probo esta lanza, haya sido mientras Seth la manipulaba… pero no importa…

-Prepárense…-gruño Aioros.- esto se pondrá difícil.

_Cripta._

El grito de dolor escapo de los labios de Kanon, dejo de retorcerse en el suelo. Cuando esa extraña corriente se detuvo.

-¿Seguirás guardando silencio?-pregunto burlón Seth.

-Púdrete.

-Tomare eso como un si…-el dios movió, su bastón y la extraña corriente de cosmos volvió a circular por el cuerpo del indefenso Kanon. El joven reprimió el grito agónico hasta donde pudo, pero termino gritando como las otras veces. – Ya… creo que no obtendré nada hoy…-dijo mientras tomaba el inconsciente rostro de Kanon entre sus manos. El joven había terminando perdiendo la conciencia.

_Santuario de Poseidón._

-Que creen que le paso al maestro.-pregunto Io.

-No se…-Sorrento seguía abrazado a sus piernas.- yo lo eh tratado mal… y ahora está desaparecido-el chico cerró los ojos.-me cuesta creerlo…

-Pues créelo-informo Kaza- y para colmos de males.-informo- No aparecen los mendigos pergaminos…

-En algún lado tienen que estar.-Informo Baian- tienen que estar en algún lado, los datos de cómo sellarlos... Tiene que estar en algún lado.

-Kanon… debió de haberlo escondido muy bien.

-Se nota que lo hizo muy bien, Isaac.-informo Io- porque nadie los encontró...

-Yo solo me pregunto-Sorrento miro a sus pares- que fue eso que descubrió, para que le aterrara tanto y decidiera esconder esos pergaminos.

-Es claro que lo que sea que descubrió lo aterro-comento Io- solo, desearía que hubiera tenido la confianza suficiente para decirnos.

-Tal vez, la tenia…-informo Kaza- y sin darnos cuenta, nos transfirió esos conocimientos.

-Quieres decir, que tal vez, en nuestro inconsciente esta lo que necesitamos saber...

-Tal vez, tal vez no…

-Tenemos que seguir revisando esta biblioteca.-Sorrento se levanto del suelo y les miro.-tenemos que encontrar cualquier cosa que nos sea útil.

-Sorrento.-Kaza le miro fijamente- es claro que no quieres estar aquí…-el chico solto un suspiro, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con un gesto del mayor de sus camaradas.

-Si necesitas ayuda…-Io le miro atentamente.

-Mejor quédense…-dijo el chico, mientras era protegido por su armadura.-con dos fuera del santuario es suficiente.

_Santuario de Athena._

-Aioros, Shura y Saga-Shion se masajeo las sienes- puedo esperarlo de Saga, era de esperarse, pero de Shura y Aioros.-el patriarca negó con la cabeza- Shaka, ir a buscarles ahora no sirve de nada… es mejor reforzar la vigilancia en el santuario.

-Lo sé-informo Shaka- solo quería informarle la ausencia de mis camaradas. No planeaba decirle para ir a buscarles… Ellos saben lo que hacen.

-Lo sé, puedes retirarte Shaka.

_Valle de los reyes, Egipto._

Shura esquivo el ataque de Nefertum… Extrañamente el joven ahora actuaba con un deseo de sangre que resultaba aterrador. A pesar que el dios fuera, en menor medida, un señor de la guerra. No era nada que ver con lo que se había mostrado al principio. El sable del dios paso a centímetros de su yugular.

-Por que se comporta así…-miro fijamente al dios, los ojos celestes de este ahora estaban rojos como la sangre. -qué demonios le pasó…

-Mi hijo no te escucha…-informo Sekhmet, burlona- está bajo mi cólera de guerra… No te escuchara.

-¿Qué clase de madre ataca a su propio hijo?-informo Aioros, mientras esquivaba, por milímetros la lanza que le arrojo la diosa.

-La que quiere que siga vivo…-informo la diosa burlona.-tal vez deje alguno vivo, me es muy divertido torturarles… El que tenemos en la cripta, sentir como se debilita a cada segundo…-la diosa solto una risa burlona. Pero la detuvo cuando todo a su alrededor pareció llenarse de planetas y estrellas.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Sekhmet…-Saga le dedico una mirada llena de odio y rabia- que obligues a tu propio hijo ir en contra, de sus deseos ya es malo…-apretó con fuerza los puños- PERO QUE TORTURES A MI HERMANO, NO LO PIENSO PERDONAR…-Saga elevo al máximo su cosmos- EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS.-La diosa abrió por la sorpresa los ojos y resibio de lleno el ataque del joven, sufriendo daños en su armadura.

-Mortal mugroso…-la diosa se levanto y le miro rabiosa-HELENO INMUNDO… SUFRIRAS TANTO COMO TU HERMANO.

-CALLATE REMEDO DE DIOSA-Rugió Milo, otro que escuchar lo que pasaba Kanon, sentía la sangre hervir-AGUJA ESCARLATA.-La diosa recibió las 15 agujas de Milo. Pero volvió a levantarse, presa de la más profunda cólera.

-RABIA DE GUERRA-Bramo la mujer molesta. Saga tomo a Milo del brazo y escaparon con la otra dimensión.

- Sekhmet -Aioros le estaba apuntado con su flecha dorada.

-No me hará daño humano…

-Me dan una mano…-pidió Shura, mientras esquivaba el ataque del dios de las fronteras. –No quiero lastimar un inocente.

-Pues mi hijo si…-La diosa elevo su cosmos. Nefetum hizo una mueca de dolor, al mismo tiempo que lagrimas de sangre caían de sus ojos.-Matalo.-ordeno…

-SHURA…-El chico cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que el dios elevaba su espada para dejarle caer sobre el chico.

-TRUENO ATOMICO…-Aioros llego al rescate de su amigo atacando al dios. El dios fue alejado del joven y dejo caer su espada a la distancia.

-PLASMA RELAMPAGO. -Aioria hizo uso de su técnica para defender la espalda de su hermano. Sekhmet estaba a punto de tirarle su lanza, pero la intervención del león dorado le salvo.

-LES MATARE HELENOS DEL DEMONIO…-Bramo la diosa- DERRAMAMIENTO FI…-No termino de invocar su técnica, porque una melodía se lo impidió.- ¿Qué es esa música?-Sorrento se acercaba tocando su flauta…-otro humano, pero no es griego…-gruño la diosa- Nefertum… mátale…-El dios tomo su espada y fue por el chico.

-SORRENTO, CUIDADO-El chico dibujo un circulo con su flauta y este resistió la estocada de la espada del dios.

-Debería sentir vergüenza, diosa Sekhmet-informo el joven mientras se corría del alcance del dios, poniéndose a varios metros de distancia.-aunque una gata en celo como usted, no merece ser llamada diosa.

-¿COMO ME DIJISTE…?-La diosa miro iracunda al chico, ahora si lo mataría, no importaba si era o no griego.-TE MATARE…-Se lanzo contra el chico.

-SAGA AHORA…-informo el chico. La diosa se dio vuelta hacia el chico de Géminis.

-EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.

-SINFONIA MORTAL…-El chico comenzó a tocar su flauta, lo cual dejo a Sekhmet completamente perdida dado que no sabía de qué lado vendría el ataque… este vino de ambos lados… Cayo de rodillas al comenzar a escuchar la Sinfonía mortal, soltó un gruñido al recibir la explosión de Galaxias de Saga. Al caer al suelo, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, su hijo cerraba los ojos y miraba perdido a Shura, quien detenía la hoja de la espada con sus dos manos.

-Fue lo mejor…-murmuro el chico, mientras dejaba de intentar matar a Shura.

-Perdona…

-No-el dios de ojos celestes les miro atentamente.-no tengo nada que perdonar, mi madre estaba enloquecida… Seth tentó su deseo de sangre… La prefiero muerta, antes que bajo el poder de ese maldito…-el joven dios tomo a la diosa muerta en sus brazos.- tu hermano-miro fijamente a Saga.- tiene unas cadenas que Seth forjo… estas le están robando la vida…

-¿Qué?-Saga miro aterrado al dios…-¿Cómo que le están robando la vida?

-Tú hermano está muriendo lentamente y la única forma de liberarle… es usando la llave que pende del cuello de Seth.-el dios comenzó a alejarse por los mares de arena del desierto.- mi padre no perdonara la muerte de mi madre… Tengan cuidado con él. Yo entre a esto forzado… él lo hizo porque quiso.-el dios desapareció entre una ráfaga de Arena.

-¿HACIA DONDE TENEMOS QUE IR?-Pregunto Aioros, pero no obtuvo respuesta.-mierda…

-Sorrento…-Saga miro al chico.- tienes que decirnos lo que sabes…

-No sabemos mucho-informo el chico.- quien sabe todo sobre ellos es Kanon, dado que fue él quien escondió los papiros de los dioses Egipcios.

-Por eso Poseidón quería que volviera…-murmuro Saga, el chico asintió.

-Poseidón descubrió que, Kanon, había estado husmeando en ciertos lugares del templo… En la parte de los dioses Egipcios y que los pergaminos no estaban…

-¿Kanon dijo o dio a entender donde los puso?-el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Kanon, se auto borro la memoria luego de esconder esos pergaminos.-informo el chico mientras comenzaba la marcha por el ardiente desierto. –Pero mencionó algo de los dioses favoritos de Egipto…

-Horus y Osiris…-informo Saga- así les llama Kanon, los favoritos de Egipto… Son los dioses del sol y el cielo y el dios de los muertos. Son padre eh hijo.

-¿Quiénes más están en esto?-pregunto Aioria.

- Ptah, Sekhmet, Imhotep, Neftis y Seth…-Sorrento dejo libre un suspiro.- Pero es claro que hay más…

-¿Quién dio el reporte?-pregunto Aioros, aunque se hacia una idea quien lo había hecho.

-Io, que llego medio muerto…-informo el chico.-el fue quien dio el reporte. ¿Creen que podremos salvar a mi maestro?

-¿Maestro?-Milo le miro atentamente.- pensé que le odiabas…

-No, no lo odio…-informo el chico mientras se detenía.-estaba dolido, porque traiciono mi confianza y me molesto que los otros le perdonaran como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Pareciera todo lo contrario…

-Es mi maestro, fue un buen maestro-informo el chico, en un tono completamente serio- no tengo por qué odiarlo…-Más después de lo que me dijo… Sorrento cerró los ojos, recordando la última vez que estuvo a solas con Kanon.

_Recuerdo._

_Habia comenzado todo, por un comentario que él había hecho. No recordaba que le había respondido Kanon, solo recordaba que le había atacado y herido de gravedad… No de muerte, pero si lo suficiente para debilitarle. Kanon no se había resistido al ataque, eso lo sabía muy bien… Si Kanon hubiera querido, Sorrento no saldría vivo de ese encuentro._

_-Si... eh cometido errores en mi vida, eso jamás lo eh negado... Pero algo si eh de negar-Miro fijamente a Sorrento, mientras sangre caía de su boca- tus palabras... YO, si me eh arrepentido del daño que eh hecho...-Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.- Del daño que les eh hecho... Ustedes fueron lo mejor que me paso durante mis años oscuros... los siete... Llegaron a mi vida y evitaron que la oscuridad me consumiera por completo...-escupió un poco de sangre- Por desgracia me di cuenta tarde... Cuando era tarde. Sé que ya no sirve decirlo... Pero realmente Sorrento, lamento haberles decepcionado. No solo les falle como compañero de armas, les falle como maestro... Olvide que ustedes eran mi familia... Olvide lo importantes que eran para mí..._

_-Kanon...-Sorrento le miro fijamente no quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que esas palabras eran sinceras… Sabía que Kanon, estaba dejando hablar a su corazón y dejaba libre las penas de su alma._

_-Me deje cegar por la ambición... Olvide sus sonrisas, los bellos momentos que pase con ustedes... Olvide que realmente los quería...-Kanon cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo ya no resistía más, mientras su alma ya desahogada conseguía la paz que tanto anhelaba. Sorrento tomo en brazos a su maestro, que parecía tener una sonrisa de paz, su conciencia ya estaba tranquila._

_Fin del recuerdo._

-Pues… tu ayuda es bienvenida-informo Saga.

_Salón del trono, templo de Horus_.

Seth realizo una mueca, frente a él estaban sus cuatro guerreros y los dioses en los que tenía su lealtad no forzada. Miro la esfera de luz, donde tenía la imagen de los guerreros.

-Ya viste Ptah…-el dios del desierto miro fijamente al dios reencarnado- entre dos mataron a Sekhmet y tu hijo se volvió un traidor.

-Entenderé el castigo, que le impartas a mi hijo-informo el dios.

-Cuando acabemos con los helenos, iremos por tu hijo…-informo Seth.- no le matare, por respeto a ti Ptah… pero pagara cara su osadía… Pueden retirarse.-el dios miro la jaula dorada, donde estaba encerrado Horus. Isis había sido encerrada en un sarcófago al igual que su esposo. La deidad Egipcia había mostrado, que a pesar de estar encerrada, podía ser muy molesta.-Horus… mi querido sobrino… Sé que puedes hablar por cosmos… No te hagas.

_-¿Que quieres Seth?-Pregunto el dios con una voz solemne y poseedora de una extraña calidez._

-Nada…-informo el dios mientras tomaba entre sus manos, la esfera de luz que termino volviéndose de cristal.- Me preguntaba cuantos artefactos como este tienes en realidad…-el halcón no respondió.- Sobrino… cuanto más colabores… menos sufrirán tus padres.

_-Ellos prefieren sufrir, antes que ver como destruyes el mundo que aman… que amamos._

-Suenas como esa griega patética de Athena.

_-Qué pena, tú no le llegas ni a los talones al dios más triste de su panteón._

-Yo soy mejor que los Helenos, soy mejor que tu padre y soy mejor que tu.

_-Solo lograste atraparme, porque amenazaste con matar a la hija de Anubis…_-informo el joven dios-_ Porque te apareciste con ella ante nosotros y si Anubis, no se arrodillaba ante ti y yo no me entregaba la hubieras matado._

-Hay niño… La hija de Anubis, me sería muy útil para mantener tranquilo al padre, te rindieras o no…-el dios embozo una sonrisa ladina- No iba a matarla.

_-Ni tú te crees esa mentira._

-Lo que digas mi estimable sobrino-informo el dios- pero, hay solo una cosa que lamento-el dios miro taimado al halcón- y eso es que seas inmortal… Ah no espera. -sonrió de medio lado- al igual que los otros… Estas reencarnado. Si te mato morirás enserio.

_-¿Qué esperas para matarme? Es claro que verme respirar te molesta._

-Si te mato, te permito volver a tu propio cuerpo. –que no sé donde escondiste, agrego para sí.

-_De seguro has estado buscando mi cuerpo y el de Anubis…_-el dios del desierto miro fiero al joven.- _No necesito tener mis poderes o mi esfera de luz, para saber que has estado haciendo…_

-No me tientes Horus… o te arrancare todas las plumas.

_-Hacerlo, es rebajarte a la barbarie… pero ahora que lo pienso_-el halcón le miro fijamente los ojos- _ya te has rebajado a ese estado…_-el dios miro rabioso al dios transformado, iba a matarle, pero su esposa llego y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-No, Seth…-la diosa abrazo la cintura de la deidad- Si le atacas y lo matas… Horus volverá a su cuerpo y llamara a los dioses que le sirven.

-Eres muy listo sobrino.-miro fijamente al dios halcón- querías provocarme para que te mate… para poder escapar de ese cuerpo mortal.-El dios más joven no respondió.- vamos… dejemos solo a nuestro "querido" sobrino.

* * *

_-Anubis._-el dios salió de las sombras.- _Neit…_-la diosa salió detrás de otro pilar.-_Necesito que encuentren a Nefertum… Él es un aliado… Puede mantener a los otros dentro de Egipto._

-Señor-Anubis se arrodillo frente a la jaula, junto a Neit.-No podemos movernos libremente… Seth nos vigila.

-_Nunca dije que lo hicieran ustedes en persona. Imhotep… Sal, ya te eh visto._

-Nada escapa a sus ojos, su señoría-informo el dios menor

_-De ti no duda… Necesito que todo siga así…_

-Aun no hemos descubierto como sacarle de esa jaula-la diosa Neit bajo la mirada- tampoco como deshacer el hechizo que le convirtió en halcón.

_-No se preocupen por ello. Retrasen lo más que puedan a Seth y los otros. No pueden atravesar el Egeo y desatar una guerra con los Olímpicos. Si lo hacen obligaran a todo el panteón Egipcio a entrar en la guerra._-la voz del joven sonaba preocupada-_no quiero que se desate la guerra._

-Nosotros nos encargaremos dios Horus…-informo Anubis- mi señor, espero que pueda disculparme nueva mente… por las torturas que me eh visto obligado a someter al humano.

_-No debes pedirme disculpas a mí… Si no a él. Retírense… No quiero que Seth o alguno de los otros les descubra. No quiero que paguen con sus familias… su "rebeldía"._

-No llame rebeldía a nuestra lealtad-informo Imothep- yo solo entre, para poder salvarle mi señor…

_-Lo sé, retírense… cumplan con las labores que les encomendó mi tío… No quiero que padezcan nuevos flagelos._

_Continuara._

Nefertum

Fue representado como un hombre coronado con una flor de loto azul y dos altas plumas; o también con cabeza de león, como hijo de Sejmet (o Sekhmet), y tocado compuesto de una flor de loto, dos plumas y dos collares menat como símbolo de placer y fertilidad; o montado sobre un león. A veces lleva un sable curvo, como guardián de las fronteras orientales de Egipto. En ocasiones es representado como un niño sobre una flor de loto.


End file.
